¡En el mundo de shugo chara!
by Alice primera
Summary: Chií chitose y su mejor amiga lulú se meten en shugo chara habra Oc x Tadase
1. Capítulo 1: Inicio

_En el mundo de shugo chara_

_**No soy dueña de shugo chara ni de chobits (Chií)**_

_1.- Inicio_

Punto de vista de chií

Hola me llamo chitose chií, no sé donde están mis padres así que vivo sola tengo piel blanca como la nieve, pelo largo hasta mis tobillos y se divide en dos en mi espalda de color rubio tengo ojos color café.

Me desperté me levante de mi cama me vestí con un vestido arriba de mi pierna de color café, zapatos de color café y mi pelo lo deje suelto, baje a hacerme de desayunar comí mi desayuno y me fui a la escuela _(N/A: en la escuela puede ir sin el uniforme)_

__en la escuela__

Entre en mi salón y vino mi mejor amiga lulú

"Hola, buenos días"

"Hola"

"Oye quieres ver toda la noche VK (VK: anime/manga) por que mañana no tenemos clases siiiiii"

"Okey será genial preparare palomitas y todo ¡yay!

"¡Yay!"

Pasaron las clases y mi mejor amiga y yo nos fuimos a mi casa para preparar todo

_En la casa_

Teníamos todo palomitas, refrescos, todo le pregunte a lulú

"oye ¿que VK quieres ver?"

"Vamos a ver lo que tienes"

Busque y encontré un manga que decía _portal de shugo chara_

"Ne (Oye) lulú mira lo que encontré"

"Haber dice _portal de shugo chara, ¡_que interesante! Vamos a verlo siiiii mi curiosidad a ganado"

"Está bien"

Prendimos el DVD lo pusimos y esperamos la pantalla era negra y decía: _Preparen una maleta con las cosas que necesiten como iphon etc._

"lulú ¿hacemos lo que dice?"

"Está bien además quiero ver que pasa después"

Preparamos todo lo que necesitamos en una maleta yo llevaba todo mi VK de shugo chara, mi iphone recargable de los rayos de sol y mi laptop igual recargable de los rayos de sol no quiero dañar la naturaleza por eso es recargable de los rayos de sol.

"¡Estamos listas!" exclamo lulú emocionada

La pantalla cambio diciendo: _Abriendo portal_

Después de eso sentí que algo nos arrastraba hacia la pantalla después de eso era completamente _oscuridad._

**Fin del capítulo ¡yay!**

**Seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo despertaran y se darán cuenta que entraron de shugo chara ¡yay! **


	2. capitulo 2-Despertar

_¡En el mundo de shugo chara!_

**No soy dueña de shugo chara ni de chobits (Chií)**

Capítulo 2.- Despertar

Punto de vista de chií

Cuando me desperté me encontré en una cama estilo japonés mi maleta y la de lulú también estaba ay _(N/A: como la cama del capítulo que amu fue a la casa de nadeshiko). _Lulú estaba al lado mío durmiendo rápidamente la desperté

"¿Qué pasó? por qué me despertaste" Exigió Lulú molesta

"Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo sabes lo que ocurrió después de que la tele nos arrastro, nos desmayamos rápidamente, espera un segundo"

"¿Qué?"

"OMG, ¡Te estoy viendo en versión anime!"

"OMG, ¡Yo igual!"

De repente tocaron la puerta y luego dije

"Emm, ¿entrar?"

Cuando se abrió la puerta vi a la madre de Hotori Tadase sentí que mis ojos se abrieron y también los de Lulú. Tuvimos una conversación mental Cool

"_Oye ¿no es esa la madre de Hotori Tadase?" lulú me dijo desde su mente_

"_Creo que sí creo que hemos sido transportadas al mundo de shugo chara ¡Genial!" le respondí con entusiasmo_

Fuimos interrumpidas por la mama de Hotori

"Parece que ya despertaron" dijo la madre de Hotori

"¿Le podría decir una pregunta?" le dijo lulú

"Sí" la madre de Hotori le dijo

"¿Nos podría decir en donde estamos?" Lulú dijo

"Están en la residencia Hotori, me llamo Hotori angelina _(N/A: No sé cómo se llama la madre de Tadase así que le pondré mm angelina) _"

"Mucho gusto señorita me llamo chitose chií "yo le dije dándole mi sonrisa falsa

"Me llamo lulú Akimoto" dijo lulú dándole otra sonrisa falsa

"Mucho gusto, de seguro deben preguntarse por que despertaron aquí"

"Sí" lulú y yo dijimos

"bueno las encontré acostadas en el césped del jardín de mi casa se desmayaron así que las puse en una cama y al lado sus cosas"

"ya veo" dije yo con mi mano en mi barbilla

"les podría preguntar ¿Por qué estaban ahí?"

"nosotras estábamos en mi casa por una fiesta de piyamas queríamos ver un anime, y encontramos un CD que decía: portal de shugo chara, la curiosidad nos gano y lo pusimos en un reproductor de DVD, en la pantalla aparecieron una palabra que decía, preparen una maleta con todo lo necesario para salir de viaje u otra cosa, iphone o todo después apareció en la pantalla abriendo portal y luego nos desmayamos y nos despertamos aquí.

"Así que vinieron de un portal y de seguro saben de este mundo"

"algo así, sabemos lo que va pasar en la escuela de tu hijo Hotori Tadase, pero algunos no lo vas a creer por qué no lo vas a poder ver y además para empeorar las cosas no tenemos un lugar donde vivir" termine suspirando

"Si quieren pueden vivir aquí, y podrían ir a la escuela, yo les podría pagar la escuela pero también me podrían ayudar en el aseo de la casa"

"sería mucho gusto ayudarle señorita angelina" dije

"y muchas gracias de lo de la escuela ayudaremos a tu pequeño King" dijo lulú

"gracias a ustedes me serian de gran ayuda, empezare a prepara los papeles para la escuela nomás necesito los nombre de sus padres"

Mi cara se ensombreció

Lulú noto eso y respondió rápidamente

"Chií no sabe quiénes son sus padres" Lulú dijo

"Oh, lo siento muchísimo si quieres te pondré mi apellido"

Me alegre y sonreí"muchas gracias"

Y así fue como empezó nuestra aventura

**Bueno ya escribí el capitulo en el siguiente capítulo se presentaran a Tadase **

**Tadase: al fin voy a salir a escena **

**Yo: kiaaa te ves tan cute**

**Tadase: Gracias**

**Yo: bueno los veo en el siguiente Cap. bay**


	3. Capitulo 3:presentandose y ir a escuela

_¡En el mundo de shugo chara!_

_**No soy dueña de shugo chara ni de chobits (Chií)**_

Capítulo 3.- Presentándose e ir a la escuela

Punto de vista de Chií

Al siguiente día la madre de Hotori-kun ya tenía los papeles para la escuela y nos dijo que mañana empezábamos la escuela estábamos limpiando los pasillos cuando terminamos ya era tarde así que nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me levante me fui al baño para bañarme, cuando termine me seque el pelo me puse el uniforme y me fui a despertar a lulú

Se despertó y dijo

"¿Qué hora es?" dijo frotándose los ojos

"Es temprano, venga metete a bañar" le respondí

"Está bien" dijo

Espere a que terminara y duro un poco más de tiempo, Bajamos y preparamos el desayuno comimos y le dijimos adiós a la madre de Hotori-kun y nos dijo Adiós

Nos toco en la misma clase de Hotori-kun y le dije a lulú

"Ne (Oye) que tal si le ponemos un apodo a Hotori-kun" le dije

"Siii" ella respondió con entusiasmo

"Ya se le llamaremos… ¡Pequeño sota adorable!" le dije mientras que el profesor esperara a llamarnos para entrar

"si, pero esperaremos para que le llamemos así" ella dijo

"entiendo" respondí

En el salón

Punto de vista Tercera persona (narrador)

"Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas, por favor pasen"

Punto de vista de chií

Entre en el salón cuando nos dijo el profesor lulú me seguía y luego dije

"Me llamo chitose chií" dije

"Me llamo lulú Akimoto" dijo lulú con voz temerosa

"Muy bien chitose-san por favor sentarse junto a Hotori-kun, Hotori-kun por favor levántese para que sepa dónde está el asiento de chitose-san " dijo el profesor _(N/A: le pondré profesor no profesora)_

"Hai (Sí)" le respondió Hotori-kun y se levanto

Yo fui y me senté a su lado

"Ahora señorita Akimoto-San, sentarse junto a chitose-san" dijo el profesor

"Hai" respondió lulú, y se fue a sentarse a mi lado

En la junta de guardianes _(Como en el primer episodio donde Amu le confiesa su amor a Tadase por cambio de carácter)_

Hotori-kun estaba hablando no prendí atención, paso un rato e inmediatamente puse atención en el lugar de Amu hasta que ISO lo que yo esperaba si cambio de carácter

"Te amo, mi príncipe" dijo Amu

"Lo, siento me gusta otra persona" dijo Hotori-kun rechazándola

Mire a lulú y ella asintió con la cabeza, Amu se levanto corriendo yo y lulú la seguimos antes de irme le dije al pequeño sota

"Pequeño sota, deberías venir con nosotras antes de que _él _llegue" y luego me fui corriendo

Hotori-kun se sorprendió, y miro a kukai, kukai asintió con la cabeza y le dijo

"no te preocupes nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto ves tras ella"

"gracias" dijo Hotori-kun y se fue con corriendo

En la construcción

Yo llegue y le pregunte a lulú

"¿En qué parte estamos?"

"En la que Amu se transformara" respondió lulú

En eso vimos una luz brillante rosada

"es ahora" dije

En eso entro el pequeño sota y dijo

"no puede ser"

"si lo es" le respondí y me miro sorprendido

En eso Amu se destranformo y empezó a caer en eso actuó el pequeño sota y la atrapó la dejó en él piso y dijo:

"Así que eras tú tsukiyomi ikuto"

Después de eso no prendí atención espere a que terminaran y el pequeño sota le puso un trapo a Amu y Amu se sonrojo

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto el pequeño sota

"Si" Amu respondió rápidamente

"Bueno me tengo que ir" dijo el pequeño sota

"espera, esto es tuyo" señalo al candado

"Desde ahora es tuyo, Hinamori Amu-san" dijo el pequeño sota

"Eto (este), ¿ya terminaron?" Pregunte

Ambos me miraron

"¿has estado aquí siempre chitose-san, Akimoto-san?" pregunto el pequeño sota nervioso

"sí, pero no te preocupes ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar" respondí

"como no entiendo" dijo el pequeño sota

"Bueno, venimos de un mundo paralelo y ustedes son un anime" les respondí

"sí" dijo lulú

Después de explicar, lo único que dijimos es:

La protagonista de la historia, Amu Hinamori, es una estudiante en la Primaria Seiyo. A primera vista, sus compañeros se refieren a ella como "genial y picante" y rumores se especulan sobre su vida personal. Sin embargo, su verdadera personalidad es la de una chica muy tímida que tiene problemas para mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Una noche, Amu desea tener el valor de mostrar sus "supuestos" sí. A la mañana siguiente se encuentra con tres huevos de colores-rojo, azul y verde-en su cama. Al principio, ella se alarma, pero se da cuenta que realmente deseo el poder de cambiar. Los personajes guardianes ayudaran a Amu a descubrir quién es ella verdaderamente y cumplir sus sueños. ¡Shugo chara!

**Fin del capitulo**

**Tadase: Estuvo genial Alice**

**Yo: gracias pequeño sota adorable, kyaa no puedo aguantarlo *Abrazo al pequeño sota***

**Tadase se sonroja: Alice-chan podía dejar de abrazarme**

**Yo: no, eres demasiado adorable para dejar de abrazarte, bueno ese fue el capitulo 3 seguire escribiendo bay. **


End file.
